


Demon under my bed

by xmhbstfrg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Human!Minghao, M/M, Wonhao, demon!wonwoo, idk how to tag actually, in this house we love and crave wonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhbstfrg/pseuds/xmhbstfrg
Summary: Minghao as a college student was looking for a cheap place to live in. Poor little thing, he didn’t know he would buy a haunted place— in fact it wasn’t haunted, but the demon was a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Demon under my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! This is my first time posting a fic so,,,, enjoy. And english is not my first language, don’t be too harsh please !

Minghao didn’t know how he ended up in this situation, actually, he knew but he tried to avoid the memory of how stupid and naive he was. 

“Can you please get out of here?” 

Minghao pleaded while rubbing his forehead, but the creature in front of him ignored his words. That creature was, in fact, a demon. Yes. Minghao was trapped with a demon; a demon called Wonwoo. 

The aforementioned smiled at him, waving his tail, simply to annoy him with his fox eyes full of fun. 

“No.” He paused for a couple of seconds. “Unless you give me your soul, babe.” 

“Stop it.” Wonwoo laughed, Minghao tired with his antics. 

It all started nine months ago, Minghao as a college student was looking for a cheap place to live in. Poor little thing, he didn’t know he would buy a haunted place— in fact it wasn’t haunted, but the demon was a pain in the ass. 

The first month something took his sheets and pulled them at 3 AM. Then things started to get worse: his paintings falling from the wall, feeling of someone watching him and— you get the point. 

Okay, it was haunted. Minghao did not wanted to believe in that. 

It was a cold night on October when he saw Wonwoo for the first time, to say the least, it was Wonwoo’s fault. His tail was coming out from under the bed before Minghao pulled it out, gaining a scream from the demon. Tails were sensitive, the demon told him. 

If you think this couldn’t get any worse, Wonwoo tried to steal Minghao’s soul a lot of times. Countless times. 

It wasn’t that bad though. He was like a cat and it was better if you think in that way. Breaking his stuff, making noises all night, following him everywhere he went. Yup, just a fucking cat from hell. 

Well, Wonwoo just wanted to annoy him because he thought he was cute. Have you ever heard of a demon finding a human cute without eating them or murder them? Now you have. 

Wonwoo wasn’t like others demons, he was of a lower rank, but still powerful. Minghao recognized that when the damonsaw him with a guy from a one night stand and no, that didn’t end up well. The chinese guy couldn’t get what him wanted and the other guy rushed away when Wonwoo made the whole apartment shake. The entire building. The demon wouldn’t shut up about it for the next five days. 

At this point, Minghao was used to it. In the morning, the first time he would open his eyes, Wonwoo was in front of him, floating and ready to brush his horns onto his forehead. When he ate, he sat on the table even when Minghao told him not to. When he showered, the demon was there singing ballads and trying to peak behind the curtain (that’s why Minghao started to shower with his underwear on) and eventually he became part of his routine.

There were times where wonwoo would crawl up to his bed to curl up next to him, like he said, the demon was like a cat. Minghao kinda liked it, but he would never say it out loud. Not in a million years. 

But also there were times when he couldn’t stand him anymore— for example this moment. 

“You know I won’t and you like it.”

“Let me spray you with holy water.” 

“You like pain in others, don’t you? That’s kinky, hao.” Minghao tried to hit him but suddenly someone’s tail was around his wrist. “I will cut your tail with scissors in your sleep.” 

“Try it and I will drag you to hell.”

Minghao gave up. Better not to anger a demon. 

“File your horns, you look messy.” 

“Would you do it for me, human?”

Sigh. 

“Come here...”

Wonwoo, with his powers, made appear a file and gave it to Minghao. The later sat on the couch, wonwoo on the floor, just between Minghao’s legs. Sometimes they were like this. Domestic, if you ask. The feeling sinked in the human’s stomach, he would think about it at night without realizing how much he enjoyed those moments. With a shake he kicked those thoughts away. 

Very carefully he filed off a little bit the horns, he could see clearly Wonwoo’s nose and eyelashes. He wanted to touch them, but instead he passed his fingers through the black hair. Soft. 

“Soft, right?” Wonwoo spoke, it was like he could read his mind, which he could but did not use it with Minghao. Why? Because he kinda respected his privacy.

“Mhm... How you do that?” 

“What?”

“Know what I’m thinking. Don’t use your powers on me.”

Wonwoo looked up at him, smiling. 

“I’ve been haunting you for nine months. That’s a lot of time to know what you are thinking without using my powers.” His tail moving from side to side, that’s how Minghao knew he wasn’t lying. He also had his knowledge about him. 

“Would you... I- Mhm. Cuddles?” The chinese asked with his face red like a rose, the demon’s heart skipped a bit. 

“Little spoon or big spoon?”

“...” 

“Chose that for me.”

“You little spoon.”

“As you wish, human.” 

Minghao leaned down on the couch, waiting for the other to come so he could put his legs over him and sink his nose on the demon’s hair. The smell was sweet, good.  On god, what the hell am i doing? 

“You always do that.”

“Do what?”

“Sniff my hair.”

“No, I don’t.” 

The taller chuckled and moved so he could look at him in the face. “Human, I’m a demon; you can’t fool me.” 

“Shut up-“ Minghao choked with his words when someone’s lips pressed against his. It was a calm and soft kiss, rare for a demon (or a cat according to Minghao) 

With crimson painted cheeks he looked at the red eyes. Normal people would be scared, but him was not normal. Falling for a demon, such a crazy thing to do. 

He loved his red eyes, flames, red roses, warmth. 

“I have your soul now. Didn’t no one told you about never kiss a demon? You are so naive.”

“W-what?” Minghao feared for the first time in months. 

“I’m kidding you, human.”

Minghao punched him. “Not funny.”

“But now your soul is mine.”

“Is that so? How?”

“Well, I’m charming as hell can’t you see? You will fall in love with me and blah blah the rest. Now let me kiss you again.”

“No kisses.”

“Why?”

“Because I know if you kiss me, I will give you my soul.”

“I want you, not your soul.” Wonwoo stoled a kiss from him. 

“How will demons react to us?” 

“I can handle that. And don’t worry about your friends, I can change my form so the won’t see my horns and tail, Hao.”

“But I love your horns and tail.”

“Ah... hell will never be as warm as you.”

“I never knew demons could be so... corny.” Minghao giggled.  _ Damn, he is too cute. I want to kiss him until hell freezes over.  _

“You want me to haunt you at 3 AM again?” The demon raised an eyebrow, looking right into the human eyes

“Well... Only if it’s you.”

And with that Wonwoo kissed him again and again and again, no leaving space for air. 

Is weird to fall in love with the demon that haunts your house but Minghao was happy with that. Wonwoo too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this!! Drink water, stay safe ~ and leave a comment to let me know your opinion 🥺


End file.
